


got me all fucked up on love

by noahreid



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Explicit Consent, Forehead Touching, Husbands, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahreid/pseuds/noahreid
Summary: Following a long day at Rose Apothecary, David and Patrick return home to indulge in a night full of love.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 43





	got me all fucked up on love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Title: Where Did the Party Go - Fall Out Boy

Patrick belly flops onto he and David's shared bed, spreading eagle across their sheets, David following him into the room a few steps behind. He sighs, his hot breath engulfing every inch of his pillow as he turns on his right cheek. David places himself between Patrick's legs, letting his hands fall to his shoulders as they've done thousands of times before. He places light kisses behind Patrick's ear, pressing his lips to the soft skin near his neck, inching further and further down before his husband begins withering underneath his touch. David immediately pulls away, taking it as a sign that Patrick isn't in a mood. "I'm sorry, honey." David removes himself from atop him, Patrick flipping on his back to tug him back down, the familiar weight of David's body sending waves of comfort shivering up his skull.

"What are you apologizing for?" Patrick asks sincerely, stroking David's cheek with the pad of his thumb, worry settling into Patrick's pupils.

David exhales, relaxing himself further into Patrick's chest. "I thought you didn't like what I was doing."

Shaking his head vigorously, Patrick stops all other movements. He tangles his fingers in David's dark locks, a smiling spreading itself across each of their faces, David's mouth twisting to the side in an attempt to hide his grin, but failing miserably, a laugh emitting from Patrick's lips in response. "Today was—" Patrick pauses, searching for the right words. "An extra long day at the Apothecary and we didn't get to see each other as often as usual, if you know what I mean." Patrick suggestively shimmies, a trait he picked up from none other than David himself, of course. He let's out a content hum, drawing Patrick's face to his own and connecting their foreheads.

"Well," David lowers into his husky, sultry voice he knows immediately turns Patrick on, as if he wasn't dying to fuck him already. "I'd be very interested in... seeing _all_ of you tonight." Patrick releases his hands, grabbing David's hips to bring them down to his quickly hardening dick. David let's out a lust-filled groan, grinding his hips further into Patrick until his letting out a constant string of whimpers, indirectly begging David for more. He notices the quickly developing desperation, putting a halt to his pulverizing motions. Patrick doesn't respond well to the lack of contact, bucking his hips forward in an attempt to reconnect their bodies, but David has collapsed onto the bed next to him, a smug look crossing him as he watches a whining Patrick. Eventually, after a few more moments of grumbles in protest of wanting—no, _needing_ —David to get him off, Patrick eventually gives in, turning to look at him. His smirk has disappeared and morphed into sparkles of passion, hints of tenderness flashing as the light reflects off his gorgeous chestnut orbs, ones that Patrick could get lost in until the end of time. 

Staring into each other eyes, all of Patrick's libido _almost_ entirely evaporates, focused on the beautiful man lying in front of him, absolutely stunning from head to toe. "I love you," David's lips contort into a beaming scowl. "I hope you know that. I don't know about you, but I feel like it gets lost in our work sometimes, so I felt like telling you again, because it's true. I am irreversibly in love with you, David Rose." He can't help but smash their lips together in a kiss filled to the brim with a reminder of how blissful all of their years have been from business partners to boyfriends to fiancees to husbands. It isn't a connection either party would trade for the universe if it met they'd never see one another again. 

Prying away from Patrick, David lets his fingers fall back down to the small of his back, tracing mindless doodles. Patrick's body tingles at the sensation, the urge to jump on top of David, begging to let him take him in his mouth overtaking his body once more, however, he manages to control his urges at a small _I love you, too, baby_ being whispered into his ear, spine-chilling goosebumps riding up his shoulders. That is, until David bites his neck, mumbling into the pale skin beneath. "Not to downplay the intimacy of the moment we just shared, but I think we should get back to what we we're doing."

"I would be very interested in that idea."

David wastes no time on crawling upon Patrick's body, making a point to grind his hips down onto his quickly hardening cock in the process. The man underneath him lets out a stifled moan at the motion, one that allows a smirk to take over David's face. "How do you like that, baby?" He whispers in that low, deep voice Patrick _adores_ , a voice that causes lust to instantly flood his veins, giving his body a rush of adrenaline stronger than any drug ever could. 

"More—" Patrick's response is cut off by the widening of his eyes at David palming himself through his crotch drop sweatpants. "Hey," He sits up nearly knocking David off of him in the process. "Why do you get to touch yourself?" His pout can be compared to that of a lost puppy dog.

David removes his hand from his pants before bringing it up next to Patrick's head. "Because..." He trails off for a moment before letting a soft kiss fall to Patrick's earlobe. "Tonight is about you—" Another kiss, this time further down his neck. "And I'm going to treat you so well that I'm all you'll need." His hips buck up at the words, mouth hanging agape. He wants so badly to let out some sort of verbal prompt, but all he can do is sit there in silence. He fucking _loves_ when David is in control and tonight, it's all him. 

Hands trailing down Patrick's torso underneath him as quick pecks are placed over inch of the upper half of his body, David stops at the bottom of his shirt—his stupid light blue button-down that'd somehow managed to get untucked from his beaten Levi's earlier in the night's act—holding them there for a moment as he trails even _more_ kisses down to his belly button in a single line. Patrick shivers at the feeling of David's wet, hot lips down his front. His spine is practically convulsing at the goosebumps making their way up his back without any mercy. "Can I take off your shirt?"

Another reason Patrick Brewer fucking _loves_ David Rose: asking for specific consent, never forgetting to no point out _exactly_ what he wants no matter how much it may ruin the moment. Patrick nods, forgetting for a moment David's _verbal consent or no consent rule_. "Yes, yes, of course you can." At the response, David wastes no time on stripping his stomach and chest clean, making a point to rub his hands over the minuscule line of light brown hair in between his breasts. 

David knew Patrick was insecure about his body hair—or lack thereof, so he always showed him how much he _adores_ his sporadic patches of it. Patrick leans up into David's touch as he traces nonsensical patterns, a small grin playing at the corner of his lips.

After what felt like hours of fiddling the small wisps between his fingers, weaving them in and out, catching a nipple every now and then to give it a squeeze, David manoeuvres himself professionally down the bed at a whine from Patrick, the _I love you, but I'm bored, can we please move on?_ whine. 

His belt buckle is displayed in front of David's eyes. Before he has a chance to ask Patrick if he can unbuckle, he's already removing it off himself in a desperate and impatient movement. "Excited, huh?" David chuckles, Patrick rolling his eyes. 

"Yes," Patrick is breathless now that David has his hands anchoring down his hips. "Now, please take these off of me."

"Take what off, love?" Patrick can't tell if David is being a pain the ass or just wants to know exactly what Patrick is interested in. Maybe both. Hell, who is he kidding, it's definitely both, this is David Rose we're talking about here.

He groans at the added pressure from David's fingertips. "Pants." 

Almost instantaneously, David removes the fabric cladding his tree trunk like legs, the sight of bare skin and pre-come soaked pair of black lace panties. "God," David breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling, unintentionally calming the man beneath him down in the process. "You wore these?"

Any anxiety Patrick had earlier in the day disappeared at the pure joy present in David's tone. "They make me feel..." He pauses for a second in order to search for the word. "Confident." He decides, and is true. The way the soft fabric perfectly wraps around the front of his dick and hugged all the right curves flawlessly. 

"You're so goddamn perfect, Patrick Brewer." Without thinking, David laps his tongue up the fabric. Patrick's hand falls to his scalp like it's second nature (at this point, it _is_ second nature), fingernails pulsing at the skull underneath. The further David shoves his mouth on him, the deeper and more frequent Patrick's moans, groans, and other various strangled noises emitted from his mouth get. 

Patrick wiggles his hips underneath David in an attempt to gain friction. David notices his desperation and places his still wedding band clad hand on the top line of lace. "Panties, off." Patrick says in a single breath, a breath that he spent the last three minutes of teasing gathering towards. 

"Whatever you say, gorgeous." Patrick couldn't help but take note at his husband's gratuitous use of pet names as he lifted his ass off the bed to allow access for his underwear to me removed. They're thrown... somewhere, but he couldn't care less where they end up because David in his front of him fully clothed while he's lacking all coverage. This was Patrick's favourite way to fuck, the top still in the outfit they wore to work while the bottom is stripped free of all shirts, pants, and everything underneath.

David's tongue traces up the pulsing vein lining the side of Patrick's cock before being brought back down to suck on a ball. "Not sensitive there," Patrick reminds him, David nodding before popping himself off and returning back to his member. He lets his mouth sink a third of the way down, slowly lapping his tongue up and down prior to swirling it around in circles. "That's better." Patrick whimpers, feeling David's smile around him. He brings his fist up to David's hair again as he sinks further down.

By now, he's halfway down and Patrick is too impatient to wait any longer, so he bucks his hips forward to shove the rest of him down David's throat. He is completely unphased as he's able to comfortable take all of Patrick.

David can feel the heat rising in his own cock practically begging to be touched, but he said tonight was about Patrick and he was going to keep his word. "Hmmm," David buzzes his lips around Patrick at the mention of his name.

"I'm not going to last much longer." He takes note, lifting his mouth up a bit to allow for the addition of his fist to pump him as his head is being stimulated by David's tongue.

It only takes a couple minutes of tongue and hand action for Patrick to completely lose himself, body withering underneath in a flurry of guttural sounds. David has him _right_ where he wants. 

With a final thrust, Patrick is shaking in orgasm, ropes of come flooding David's senses. 

Once he's come down, Patrick's eyes are bulging out of his head. He quickly pulls out from David's mouth. "I'm so sorry, I should've asked you before I..." David shakes his head, lying down next to him, wrapping an arm around his torso. 

"It's okay, honey," He reassured him. "I know we haven't done that before, but I wouldn't be opposed to it happening again." 

Patrick laughs into a smirk, kissing David passionately in a tangle of limbs, tasting the lingering saltiness of himself in the process. "Well, then I guess I wouldn't be opposed, either." 


End file.
